It is a problem in the field of wireless communications to efficiently manage the IP traffic in a communication session between a user's terminal device and the server with which it is communicating. In existing systems, the user's terminal device and server typically generate a Differentiated Services Code Point header to classify and prioritize information contained in each IP packet that is transmitted to the network for delivery as part of the communication session. An exception to this process is in the case of wireless services provided by an aircraft-based network to passengers who are located in the aircraft as the aircraft roams among cell sites in the non-terrestrial cellular communication network. The onboard aircraft network serves a plurality of passengers, yet has a link to the ground-based network via a single wide bandwidth Air-To-Ground link that concurrently serves multiple individual passengers. Each passenger is connected via an individual channel on the Air-To-Ground link to the ground-based network to access the desired communication services and the servers which provide these services. There is presently no management of the various passenger traffic and classes of data on the Air-To-Ground link to optimize or guarantee performance, low latency, and/or bandwidth.
When wireless passengers enter the non-terrestrial cellular communication network (that is, they fly in an aircraft as passengers), they encounter a unique environment that traditionally has been disconnected from the terrestrial cellular network, which concurrently serves many subscribers via individually managed communication channels. In contrast, the wireless network of the aircraft interfaces the passenger to various services and content using a single shared link to the ground-based Access Network via a wide bandwidth radio frequency connection that has a single IP address on the ground-based Access Network. Each passenger is associated with an individual channel on the Air-To-Ground link to the ground-based network to access the desired communication services. The management of this wide bandwidth connection to enable the individual identification of passengers via the assignment of individual unique IP addresses to each passenger wireless device has yet to be addressed in existing Air-To-Ground wireless networks, and the dynamic management of the traffic load to ensure quality of service has yet to be addressed in existing systems.